


Sehnsucht

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Captain Levi and Eren temporarily leave their duties by the shore. (SPOILERS UP TO CHP 106)





	Sehnsucht

It is a straight forward, simple assignment.

Commander Hanji has sent them to return to Wall Sina to personally report to the Queen and the higher ups on the situation by the shore. About the cooperation of the captured, surrendered once Marleyan soldiers. Marley's air power. And the building of the 'ports'. 

It's unlikely Marley, who had priorities elsewhere, would send anymore ships their way soon. Given how many ships have already been lost. In that case it's safe to send the pair of them. Humanity's Strongest Soldier Levi Ackerman, and the Attacking and Founding Titan possessing- Eren Yeager. Powerful and trusted personnel to the Queen. No worries of accomplished assassination since it's the two of them. They're used to working together right?

So Hanji had teased him, Levi had not appreciated it.

To top it off.

They'd given him the sleeping serums that Eren used to need to take when his visions, his slips into the past were too frequent. Almost like he was losing his mind. Many times after or during those episodes, he couldn't, wouldn't sleep. And so he'd drink this serum to force himself. Ironic since he used to sleep easily and often, by his nature, and the draining exercise of using his titan powers.

He hadn't been drinking these draughts recently, Hanji reminds, since it seems like he'd gotten those visions under control. But just in case, there's a couple serums for him. Hanji is giving them to Levi in case Eren will insist he's fine... when he really isn't. That boy, he really pushes himself too hard, as Levi is familiar with.

Hanji gives him that but that isn't the problem.

They also give him-

"It's something the Marleyan soldiers gave me. Apparently they got it as a gift too from some faraway land whose peoples they helped out with. It's apparently a serum that helps any present have good dreams! So if either of you drink it-"

By Hanji's laughter Levi had understood.

"Cut the bullshit shitty glasses."

"Hey! That's Commander now!"

"Fine. Commander shit for glasses."

"Alright alright," Hanji had replied, "Can't fool you there. It's just, I noticed Eren hasn't been himself recently. And I thought you'd need all the help you can get. I can vouch it works even if the effects are temporary. We tested it out but this is the last, and the highest of the dosage. What Levi, have you perhaps seen this before..? Oh my! Did you already look into it yourself?"

In a glass vial, the almost clear, opaque pink liquid is similar to the bottles of the sleeping draught. The sleeping draught instead a light blue.

"Quit running your jaw and hock it up already," Levi had told them, arms folded. A sour expression Hanji is very familiar with and unperturbed by.

They'd held up the vial to him.

"It's an aphrodisiac. But not just any! It really is a love potion. Even if the delusion only lasts a couple days... mm with this amount a couple weeks at most. Enough time to kiss and make up as you make it over back through the walls right?"

"Fuck off," Levi had told them, but he'd taken the vial anyway. Figuring it's too dangerous to stay in Hanji's hands. He'd no intention of using it, and had simply wanted to make sure no one else was endangered of such a plot for amusement.

Least that is what he'd thought then.

\--

Most of the journey back to Wall Maria had been spent in silence.

Levi had thought once they'd gotten to Wall Maria and the familiar sights of his home, he'd once longed to see and return to. Eren would perk up since much had been done to clean up and reconstruct the place. People already returning to the land too. But Eren is morose as ever. Simply obeying orders, and responding to what Levi says. Never trying to engage in small talk himself. Those thousands of questions and concerns he'd used to batter Levi with at any given moment. Impulsive and inquisitive. Worried and apprehensive. Whatever his new concerns are, he does not share them with Captain Levi any longer. A closed book. With a lock Levi can't smash through, nor does he have the key for.

Least not the real key.

The forgery Hanji had given him, Levi tries not to contemplate.

Tonight they're camping in the woods, heading to Wall Rose in the morning.

Eren more exhausted than he usually is. Levi accounting it to the lack of sun in the woods with all the shade of the trees. He's tired, and having trouble sleeping. Levi can feel him move restless next to him as they'd laid down to sleep.

"Hey Eren, what's wrong? Usually you're out like a lamp. Got used to the fresh air outside huh?"

Outside these walls that is.

Eren settles as much as he can. His multitude of blankets bundled about him. 

In the dark of their tent, the fallen night. Levi even with his age and days out of the underground, can still see in this darkness, the mess Eren has already made of his hair. His frowning lips, and bright green eyes. His pretty face turning over so he may look at the Captain. Who is peering over his shoulder at Eren. Levi's breath clenched between his teeth. A moment he can only spare for Eren.

"My apologies sir. I must have."

"You ain't too hot under all those blankets are you?"

"Of course not sir!" Eren quips, almost indignant, nice to hear Levi thinks.

Eren thinking the opposite, wondering if he's being disrespectful. It's a lapse almost, back to older days. Hanji had been wrong, this trip itself will be enough. To bring Eren back to him.

"Excuse me," Eren follows up with, "it's rather chilly tonight so I can't do without them... but I don't think it's because I'm cold that I can't sleep..."

"Oh?" Levi replies, turning his head back away. It isn't safe for him to keep looking at Eren, even if he usually can't help himself. It's especially dangerous, since it's been such a long while since it was only the two of them. Sharing a tent. The space small and narrow. Their bed mats close together.

"What is it then Eren?"

Eren sits up, holding a hand to his brow. He can feel Eren's gaze on him, unsure.

If he should confide in him this.

Whatever this is.

Silence, not the same as before, is the heaviest blanket atop them.

Eren hesitates to say, and for once Levi does not rush him for an answer.

Waiting instead.

"...it's," Eren finally starts, a breath drawn in painfully, his voice with a wobble Levi recognises. Nostalgia gripping him, as Eren tells him. Levi rolling over to look at him. Eren almost sheepishly, blinking his long dark eyelashes at him- "I think I got used to drinking those sleeping draughts Commander Hanji gave me. I'm having a hard time now sir."

That may have been it.

Or it might not.

"Oh," Levi says again, with his usual low and stoic tone, "in that case I have some of those draughts in my pack if you want one."

"Huh? Really sir?" Eren says, surprised not that he can have one, but that Captain Levi has them.

Levi makes up some bullshit too, "Yeah. Hanji gave them to me because I've also been having a hard time getting to sleep and if it worked so well with you. No shit it'd work on me right?"

"I see..." Eren says, a touch perplexed.

"Want me to get it for ya?"

"No!" Eren says, too forcefully he realises, embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry," he continues. Levi can almost see his reddened cheeks in the dark. Eren telling him, his gaze turned away, "I can get it myself sir. You need not trouble yourself."

Levi can't help himself as he watches Eren rise up from his bedding, to go find Levi's pack. Brought into the tent off his horse in the case there's intruders or opportunistic thieves in these woods even now. 

Eren fumbles about, unable to see as clearly as Levi can in the dark. Not knowing Levi can see as Eren's silky hair slips past his shoulders as he bends over the found pack. Doesn't know that even in this dark and distance, Levi can tell how big and round Eren's ass is as it juts out with him crouched down on his knees, looking through for it- a familiar vial.

"Oi, you need help over there?"

"I-I've found it sir! Please don't concern yourself!"

Eren tells him, almost flustered. Probably regretting he'd not asked the Captain where in the pack it may be. To find the serum he'd had to touch and look over, take out, almost everything neatly arranged in Levi's pack. He puts everything back into place as best he can in the dark.

"Sure you don't need a light?" Levi asks, turning about and reaching to the covered light stone lantern. A modified invention. It seems Eren had not wanted to use the light, worried to disturb Captain Levi. Thinking he'd go back to sleep already... instead of fuss over Eren's every move.

"I'm fine sir. I told you I found it didn't I?"

"Alright Eren," Levi says, almost wanting to berate Eren for his huffy tone. But it wouldn't do to scare him into submission and have him turn back. To that chilly and melancholy disposition he'd been set in. Perhaps it wasn't too good to be truth; returning to the walled cities had coaxed him, relaxed him. Perhaps him being alone with Levi like this had helped him...

Levi stops his thoughts there, knowing the wishful thinking is developing into something that is too much.

There's a loud pop as Eren takes off the rubber lined cap, and drinks down the sleeping serum. Levi not allowing himself to look at Eren as he drinks. Knowing he'll be jealous of even a damn bottle, that's lucky to have Eren's lips, pressing, wrapped around the rim. Levi shudders. It'd been hard enough to share the tent with him. Hear his distraught breaths and sighs as he couldn't sleep, unable to get comfortable. Difficult when they'd changed for bed, Eren always wearing something loose and flimsy. The glimpse of his bare long slender legs had nearly sent Levi reeling.

He listens in on Eren getting back under the covers, a content and happy sigh as he finally is able to doze off.

Levi checking on him. Eren's sleeping face, adorable.

As he finally gets to dream his own dreams.

\--

Eren continues to keep taking the serums in order to sleep. Not needing them every night, but needing them for a fair amount of nights. Eren worries that even with the hefty amount Levi had packed it won't be enough for the journey back too. And what about Captain Levi? Who Eren frets about. Noting his dark circles. Didn't the Captain want to drink some too to help sleep? They could probably share a bottle, Eren had suggested. Levi refusing. One of them needed to be able to be alert, in the case of attack. Eren looks embarrassed he'd not considered it. Within the walls the enemy seems so far away, and all the titans have been eradicated from this island of Paradi. Even so-

That doesn't mean there isn't danger, traitors.

There are more beasts in human flesh than there are humans in a beast's pelt.

They are camping again for the night in a rundown castle. The area they're occupying they'd cleared and cleaned out throughout the day. They'd fished and bathed in the nearby river before the sun had set. A fire outside to roast the fish for their meal.

It put out and the smoke trailing up into the blue indigo of the starry night sky, as they'd barricaded the door into the castle tower and arranged their bedding. Eren not needing to be so close like he'd been most nights. In their cramped tent. Or the small room of an inn they'd stayed at.

There's enough space here for them to sleep far apart and yet-

"What are you doing?" Levi asks, seeing like in the tent. Eren has set up his bedding next to his.

Eren regards him with confusion, "Are we not to turn in for the night sir?"

Levi gestures to their close bedding.

"That's right. But what are you doing?"

Eren evaluates the situation.

"Ah!" he says, surprised too, "I'm sorry I didn't realise... it should have been obvious..."

"What?" Levi asks, his arms folded as he glares down at Eren. Hoping Eren will be distracted by his scowling face and not the erection beginning to push up against his trousers as Eren looks up at him from where he's crouched amongst their blankets. His lips too pink and pretty, torturing Levi every night. As he'd even dared, while Eren was deep asleep from the draught. To run his fingers over. Then Eren's smooth cheeks, sometimes touch at a lock of hair. He'd come close to kissing him a few times, drawing his face close to Eren's. Feeling his warm breaths fall and mingle with his. The reason Levi can't sleep is because-

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Eren is saying, "You can't sleep because it must be uncomfortable to share the space with me... I know you're a very private person sir."

Levi is about to tell him, that's right, even if that's not entirely the right reason to it.

Eren keeps speaking, more than Levi has heard him do in a while. This trip doing the worst and the best for the both of them.

"Captain Levi. I hope you will pardon me... but could you fulfill this selfish request of mine?"

"What is it, Eren."

Eren hesitates, "I know I've needed the sleeping draughts quite often. But I feel it's on the nights that I sleep close to you I don't really need them as much. You see, I'm used to sleeping with someone near. When I was a child it was with Mikasa and Armin... and in my trainee days all our bunks were close so..."

Levi turns his back on him, to get changed.

Eren resumes setting up their bedding.

"So? It's not like you can't sleep by yourself right?" Levi starts, realising his error as he remembers.

In the beginning.

What seemed like so long ago.

The first weeks, the nights Eren hadn't gone to sleep easily, having been knocked out by an exhausting day of experimenting with his titan shifting powers. On those nights he hadn't. He'd had nightmares. Levi knows because he'd wait after chaining him up in his cell to go to sleep before departing to his own quarters- but Eren just wouldn't. Levi returning into the bar enclosed room to wake Eren up from his distress. Alarmed at, usually obedient to try, brave in the face of danger Eren- Eren imploring him not to go, to light a candle. Stay. So Levi would. He'd sat next to him at his bedside, holding his hand until he fell asleep finally. Eren always so relieved to see him there at his side. Because the Captain is strong, surely, nothing will go wrong.

Levi had thought Eren had forgotten about that.

A couple other times, when they'd been traveling too. Camping with Levi's Squad. Eren needing to be watched by him and not away a certain amount of feet; would sleep in the same tent as the Captain. Only the two of them. Eren restless then too. Levi remembers one night he'd finally gotten sick of Eren's turning and twisting, had threatened to tie him up. Eren finally sleeping, only to cry out hours later from another nightmare. Levi remembers he'd gotten up, and joined Eren in his bed. Shaking and holding him down, to try and wake him and stop him from panicking. From hurting himself. Possibly shifting should he nick his hand.

Eren had woke. He'd been trembling, so frightened then. He'd begged that Captain Levi not leave him. So they'd slept on the same bedding that night. Eren in his arms-

Levi had thought Eren had long forgotten about that too.

Eren had made no comment or apology the morning after. Levi rising before him to avoid that discussion off the bat. Unable to remain so close to Eren without wanting-

Wanting him like he still does now.

"It's better if I sleep next to someone I trust sir, it's more comfortable that way," Eren is telling him, an almost shy admission that is making Levi's palms sweat and his heart pick up wildly.

"Fine," Levi says, "But be sure to drink a draught if you really can't sleep. I don't want you kicking about all night, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Eren replies, his joy apparent, that Levi has to quickly get under the covers. Knowing it's too obvious. His hard cock straining up against his boxers. Growing bigger, harder as Eren turns away from him to change too. Levi trying not to swallow too audibly as he looks over Eren's bare back, his wide hips and large plump ass as he gets into the long nightshirt he prefers.

Eren untucking the tips of his hair out from the collar.

Levi turns away to his side as Eren covers the light stone lantern and gets into bed.

A slight 'Ah!' rising out from him as he realises he forgot to drink the draught. The exclamation too adorable, like Eren is. Levi's cock practically throbbing as he listens to Eren get up and rummage about for another glass vial. Hearing him gulp down the serum, Levi shudders. Imagining hearing Eren gulp something else, as eagerly down. Levi tries to quell his thoughts, his desires, as he considers beating himself off once Eren is asleep.

If Levi could look at Eren's sleeping face, his pink lips and long dark eyelashes as he does so. Even touch his cheek, his hair. Levi bites back a groan as he considers kissing Eren should he pump his cock. Eren won't know, he doesn't have to know. Just like he doesn't have to know about his Captain's long festering affection towards him. 

Eren settles back down next to Levi.

"Thank you Captain," he's saying, Eren's voice warm and content. Levi wants to eat him up. Knows he will if he turns back around to face Eren.

"Good night sir."

Levi does not reply, figuring Eren thinks he's already asleep anyway.

It must be so, since Eren's breath-

Should have been evened and gentle as slumber took him.

It not so, as Eren shifts uncomfortably next to him.

"Oh!" rushed and startled is Eren's next exclamation.

Levi starts to get up. Propped up on his arms as he draws up his torso, his back to his pillow. Making sure his lower body is still covered by his blanket, he turns to check up on Eren who has-

Kicked off all his blankets, and is tugging off his nightshirt.

A haze of shock courses through him, as Levi realises, remembers, fuck, that damn concoction Hanji had given him. He thought he'd put it in a clasped pocket, separating it from the sleeping draughts. But thinking back, that first night Eren had drank a draught. He'd taken everything out and repacked it. And in the dark, he must have confused it for a sleeping draught, being in a similar looking bottle. So he'd packed it back up with the rest... and finally, had picked it out from the batch. Mistaking it yet again in the dark to be a sleeping draught.

Tonight he must have drank it, and so right now... Eren is...

"Captain!" Eren calls, not the distraught Levi had been expecting. Neither with evident confusion.

Hurtling himself forward, he throws his arms around Levi's shoulders. Levi's alarm apparent as he stills completely on feeling Eren press his mainly bare body to his. His hair swaying within the movement to brush against Levi's cheek as Eren lays atop him, pushing him to the pillows. A enamored smile about his too close too soft looking pink lips Levi has been obsessing over.

"Please pardon me sir, I have not... I have not been entirely truthful with you."

"You haven't...?" Levi starts not expecting such coherency given Eren's condition. His hot flesh, sweat already sliding down his smooth skin, his face flushed and his breath heated, erratic.

"Yes... I told you it's best if I sleep next to someone I trust, because it's comfortable, but the truth is... I'm not comfortable next to you at all sir. You see... it's difficult for me... not because I don't trust you... but because I'm odd. I'm really odd right now aren't I? I can't sleep sir, after all those draughts I can't- I've been trying my best but- in the end..."

"You aint making a lick of sense Eren. What the fuck are you trying to say?"

To an extent Levi understands. Because it's the same for him. This is just in case he's misconstrued this situation. Since he wants Eren.

"...you want it... plainly sir?"

"That's right," Levi replies, swallowing since Eren's legs are straddling his waist. Eren's plump ass he always likes to look at and accidentally brush against, cop a feel, seated between the last of Eren's clothing, a blanket, and Levi's boxers. Pushed and nestled between the cheeks through all that needless fabric is the erection Levi had not wanted Eren to notice.

Eren laughs, surprising Levi further.

His slender fingers at his cheek, and chin, in a caress as Eren's breath fans across his mouth. Drawing closer to his.

"I'm in love with you Captain Levi."

Eren's lips on his. Parting as Levi slips his tongue into Eren's gasping mouth, Levi disbelieving as he feels Eren's hips roll atop of his. Eren moaning as he feels Levi's erection beneath his soft ass. Levi's tongue to his, feeling and tasting him. Levi can't help but grip his fingers in Eren's hair, wanting him closer, wanting him more. Eren generous to give himself to him, his hands braced atop his chest. Feeling up them to his braced shoulders, the hard muscle there beneath his palms, his fingers. His touch.

Reluctant and wet is Eren's mouth parting from his, as he struggles for breath. Levi looking over Eren's flushed face some more, his fluttering eyelashes. His made red lips.

"Yes, this whole time. I didn't notice it. I didn't understand. But suddenly, now I do. I love you Captain Levi! My dear Captain, please! Have me! Hold me! Touch me all over sir!"

Eren rising up, to sit atop him, his hands pulling Levi's to touch his face, his torso, down his body. To his moving hips. Levi teased far enough, grips those hips still so he can pull off from Eren. Eren's flimsy white panties. The front of them soaked already from the precum of Eren's cock, slapped up against his flat belly.

"Hold on," Levi says, Eren's face apprehensive as Levi has known it, worried that Levi is displeased. Levi can't help but reassure him. Returning to him, having stood up and left the bedding. Levi cups Eren's face and kisses him hard over the mouth.

"Be good baby boy, I need to get something."

Levi gets out from his boxers no shirt to bother with since he’d not been wearing one to begin with. He goes to get out from his pack, some lube.

Something else that meddling Commander had given him with the love potion. Levi unwilling to admit, now unable to claim that he did not wish for this sort of outcome. If he really hadn't, he would knock Eren out right now, tie him up until the effects wore off, to save him from this falsity. For surely something within that concoction is spurring Eren on. To make him say those sweet words, for him to offer himself like he is to Levi. Eren would never, Levi thinks. Especially recently, always wrapped in cold epiphany. Eren won't let him warm him.

The right thing to do, Levi thinks, would he regret it the least? Probably he would. It'd be for the better for the both of them. And yet he can't help himself; for all his strength as humanity's strongest soldier, for being an Ackerman. He can't resist Eren's pretty, beseeching eyes on him. Bright and full of admiration like it'd once shined before, and now with that something else, more apparent- that Levi has longed for and desired. Eren's affection. His love. Levi has always tried to hold back from himself showing such things, knowing the few glimpses he gave Eren too much already. That if he showed anymore, only to be met with Eren's respectful gratefulness, he may take advantage of it. Him.

Is it really so different?

What's happening now?

He's not strong enough to deny himself this.

Eren's hands reaching for him. His soft touch, his arms circling around his shoulders as Levi pushes Eren down against his pillow. Where Levi's body once laid. Eren warmed by his warmth beneath him and also atop him as Levi kisses him some more. Unable to resist that too, Eren's lips finally his. Along with his sighs and moans, as Levi reaches between them and begins to fondle Eren's cock. Eren's hips rocking up into his touch as his head tilts back, a louder moan on how good it feels. The Captain's calloused hand around his erection, touching him, rises an ecstasy within him he's never encountered. Levi's mouth leaves a score of red love marks across Eren's neck. Levi can feel Eren's nails bite into his back as he clings to him, his hot body in need of pleasure. In need of Levi's affection. 

For once Levi will show him it.

Give him it.

With all his might.

"How's that baby boy? You like it don't you? Right?"

Eren is nodding, his brow furrowed and his lips parted as he gasps, his whole body shuddering in pleasure. Levi hungry for more of that expression, Eren's pretty green eyes looking at him, focused on him, wanting him.

The world outside and the world inside him, nothing. Past and future matter not to this present.

Levi not prepared for Eren's ecstatic response. Full of a tenderness he doesn't deserve.

"Yes my love, I love it! I love you! Captain!"

Levi's touch becomes ferocious on hearing that, wanting to bring Eren to climax. To see and feel his eyes on him as he cums. Levi almost cumming from the sight and sound of Eren crying out, his eyes clenched shut, and his long dark eyelashes pressed to his cheeks as his cum splatters out. From Levi's touch and kisses alone. Levi kissing Eren more more more, peppering them along his collarbone, the underside of his chin, his neck. As he pumps Eren's cock dry. Eren's legs hitched and spread, boxed around Levi's waist. Eren's toes clutch to the bedding beneath him as his chest heaves for breath. His nipples the pink his lips had been.

He blinks up at Levi as Levi reaches and picks up the jar he'd left by their bedside. The one he'd retrieved from his pack. Levi begins to slick his cock up, pumping it as he looks over Eren's postclimax trembling body. Eren's sweet lips and sweeter yet his practically lovesick expression, all for Levi. Levi knows he won't ever see this wonderful sight again, sets to burn it into his memory.

"Hey Eren, you want more don't you? How about it? I wanna make you feel so good you won't ever think you don't love me."

Eren looks startled by the last of his words, "What's the matter sir? I'll always love you, because I always have."

"That so?" Levi quips, knowing his happiness is bittersweet he can't help the joy that stretches out through him, encasing his every motion as he slicks up his fingers some more, so he can slick up Eren.

He didn't think it possible but he can feel his cock grow larger on hearing Eren cry out again, as Levi stops groping his ass, his fingers teasing the top of Eren's tight little hole. His fingers delving into it finally, Levi's teeth clenching at how tight Eren is. Wondering even now, if Eren has never been fucked. His fingers drawing in and out of Eren's body, more frantic as he considers this. How Eren before today has never had another man inside him. Eren will be all his. Eren's love is all his.

"Here I go Eren, my Eren," Levi starts, unable to control himself as his desire peaks. Eren's hands clutching at the bedding beneath him, leaving it to once again reach for Levi. At his shoulders as Levi moves. His preparing fingers fully out of Eren's now wet hole, too hot and too tight for his overly large and hard cock. Levi hopes he's slicked his cock up enough for Eren too, so eventually it'll feel good. A good he's never experienced.

"Yes! Yes my Captain!" Eren says, Levi practically dizzy between Eren's adoring voice, his eyes on him, his whole body reaching and ready for him. He positions his cock to Eren's hole and begins to gradually push inside him, grunting, sharp and low from Eren trying to flex his hips up, and help him better come inside him. Eren's brow furrowed once again, focused and flustered. Unsure if it's right from Levi's reaction. Eren is too cute. Levi's baby boy looks worried, even as they manage for Levi to fit in halfway so far. Eren's asshole reddening and swollen as it really is too tight. Eren is too hot, surrounding him, soft and pulsing. Levi wants to be inside him to the hilt already, he wants to reach there, inside Eren over and over. And hear him moan as he had while he'd been touching Eren. He wants Eren to hold him and cling to him, want him, need him, feel him as he-

"Ah! Ah! _Ah! Ah! Ah! A_ hn- _!_ "

Eren's voice pitching as Levi begins to thrust into him, to get inside him a little more, further, eventually to and from the hilt.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Ahn! _Mm!_ Sir! There! There! There! Please Captain!"

Their close breaths, pants, heavy and loud in the large room of the run down castle, just as Eren's pleasured voice is as Levi strives to delve deeper inside him. Groaning, grunting louder on each thrust. Eren smiling about that when he can, until a wave of pleasure is too intense and all else is startled out from him.

Levi pounding against a spot inside Eren too sweet, too good, Eren's toes curl in the air with both his legs and feet up as Levi fucks him hard. Eren's arms around him, his hands in his hair, tussling it up as Levi's hands grip Eren's moving, gyrating hips. Trying to keep up with him.

"I love you sir! Please sir! Ah! Ah! Ah! Captain! Captain _Levi!_ "

Levi swearing to himself, unable to reply to that unlikewise, since Eren is-

"I love you too my Eren! My cute Eren! Here! Take it all!"

Eren is too cute, absolutely. As his whole body seizes up in pleasure, with his Captain inside him to the hilt. Kissing him as he cums, hotly, thickly. Eren's thick thighs clamped at Levi's waist as Levi releases his semen into his sweet dear Eren, it sticking along inside the cavity of Eren's tight asshole. Eren moaning contently, happily. Levi thrusting inside Eren a few more times as it all comes out. 

Eren shuddering, flinching when Levi draws his cock out. Some of his cum leaking yet onto Eren's thighs, his fuller belly.

"How was that?" Levi asks, lying down on Eren's side of the bed. Eren gasping in alarm that Levi did not choose to rest atop of him. Eren snuggles up against Levi, to make sure he stays warm. Levi already grabbing at one of Eren's many blankets to wipe them down. Tossing it aside to clean tomorrow. He grabs another blanket to cover them up. "Think you can sleep now baby boy?"

Eren sleepily nods against him.

Levi looking down at Eren's feet poking out from the end of the blanket, settles up for a moment to arrange another blanket over them, Eren's feet so they aren't cold.

"You've always been too kind sir," Eren starts, his voice trailing as if he has something else to say. It lost and to be found in his dreams as he snoozes away within Levi's arms. Levi following after him.

\--

As Hanji said the effects last for weeks.

They make their report to the Queen and the brass.

Staying a few days. The work for once not a load and giving Levi the time he needs to enjoy Eren's affectionate company. The love potion still in effect. Eren is ravenous and won't leave him alone. They've probably made love on every piece of furniture and against each available wall in the suite they'd been provided to stay in. Actually they'd each been granted a room, but Eren had insisted to stay with him. So it'd been the Captain's quarters they'd been leisurely and actively spending their time together. Only a little paperwork and departure preparations necessary as interruption.

A massage from Eren as Levi had finished the documents, always led to a tumble in the bed or against the desk. A visit to the stalls to make sure their horses were healthy and ready, meant a detour in the nearby woods so Eren would get on his knees and suck Levi off. After dinner meant a hot bath they might have to redo. Eren is always concerned for him, fixated on him, ready for him. His love knowing no bounds. Levi fully indulging him, and himself knowing that when it ends-

"We should be there soon," Levi tells Eren.

They're outside Wall Maria finally.

If the love potion is finally wearing off Levi can't tell. He only figures from how long it's been since Eren drank it, it'll be soon. This holiday in paradise will end. Funny it'd been all account of a job they had to do.

They're camping in the woods again. Eren settling more logs on their fire to keep it going into the evening.

"In another a week at most, five days at best."

Since it's just the two of them on horseback and they aren't in a group they can move more quickly. Not needing to worry about a haul of supplies or artillery. Levi has the Queen's reply to Commander Hanji's report.

He'd heard it and read it over as well; they are too keep at what they're doing and report in three months time or at the next emergency. 

Levi accepts the steaming mug of tea Eren has made and poured for him. Eren drawing a blanket over the two of them as he sits close to him. Getting comfortable as he carefully draws his own cup up to his lips. Blowing at the steam so he can drink too. There's no milk to be had on a trip like this but he's added a touch of honey. Levi had brought that along for him too. It really is almost like the days, nights of before. Before the truth led them to the shore and their world changed.

They'd sought for such a truth.

Many had died for it.

The outside of paradise.

What really did exist in the vast world.

That it had exceeded their expectations, and is a feat more daring than the last. Any regrets they have later is not for now.

Right now, until they return.

And Eren discovers that outside this rosy haze there is a truth far stronger than this lie. 

Levi wants to stay with him like this.

Be as that may.

What Levi doesn't know, what he'll never know.

Is Eren truly wants what his Captain wants too.

For he's come to believe: some lies are the truth, as the truth is a lie.


End file.
